Careful
by Dreamer of All
Summary: You can never be too careful with what you love..."
1. Colder Than You

**Colder Than You**

I walked into Bella's house, looking around absently and wondering why she hadn't been waiting for me at the door like usual. "Bella?" I yelled, hoping she could hear me from any point in the house.

I was rewarded quickly. "Up here!" my angel called from upstairs in the…bathroom?

"Bella, love, what are you doing?" I heard no sounds of a shower or a toilet being flushed, only the sound of teeth chattering. I ran up the stairs at top vampire speed, thinking Victoria had gotten to her and was torturing her even as I ran. Terror crept into my bones as I rounded the corner to the bathroom. "Bella…?"

The sight before me was not what I pictured – it was much more ridiculous. "Hi," she mumbled, lips turning blue. Bella sat in her bathtub, which was entirely filled with ice cubes and freezing water, in a swimsuit Alice had gotten her on their latest mall trip.

"What are you doing?" Amusement quickly masked my receding terror.

The look on her face was so sweet, so innocent, that I wanted to take the comment back immediately. "So I can be colder than you."

I picked her up and drained the now melted ice cubes. I sat her down momentarily to turn on the hot water and the shower head. "In you go," I whispered against her hair as I put her into the bathtub again. "No more coldness?"

"N…no." She stuttered out.

"Oh, Bella!" I kissed her once, than left so she could thaw out.


	2. Falling Out Of Bed

**Falling Out (Of Bed)**

"Edward?" I called out as I walked into my bedroom. "What in the world is this?"

My bed was surrounded in high sides, reminding me of toddler beds. There was a slight opening towards the head of the bed, but just small enough so I could step through it.

Edward stepped into my room silently. "Hello, love," he murmured against my neck. "Is everything okay?"

I fought hard against my body's initial reaction to Edward's touch. "No, everything is _not_ okay." He twisted me around in his arms so I faced him. "Why did you do this?" I continued.

He looked too innocent. Way too innocent. "Why did I do what, love?"

I glared at him for as long as I could; a total of 2 seconds. "Put a barrier around my bed."

"Oh," realization and a bit of horror crossed his features. "Are you mad?"

"A little." I looked down at the carpet. "Why did you do it, Edward?" I repeated.

He looked a little miserable, and I was mad at myself for making him feel that way. "Because of the odds."

"What odds, Edward?" It felt like trying to drag the information out of a child.

"The odds of dying by falling out of bed…"

A small smile crossed my lips. "Which are…?"

"Two in a million."

I kissed him softly, trying not to laugh. "You know I'm not _that _clumsy, don't you?"

"You can never be too careful with what you love," he whispered, raw emotion in his voice.

"Amen to that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Just a little fluff piece that I thought of when I saw the odds of Death by Falling Out of Bed. –Ha- **

**Can't you see Protective Edward protecting Poor Bella? Seems like something he'd do, especially with the 4oo ton armored car!**


	3. Be Safe

"**Be Safe"**

The pen was in my hand, the words poised on its tip. _What to write, so I don't startle her with leaving so suddenly?_ I pondered, looking across the vast emptiness of the piece of paper.

"Stupid words," I muttered to myself, "why can't you just write yourselves?"

There was so much I wanted to say. _Don't go looking for trouble. Don't go to La Push. Stay home. I love you…_None seemed right enough, and the fact that the eloquent Edward Cullen couldn't write a simple note to a girl was unnerving.

The words sparked in my head, as if spoken by someone else. I glanced around quickly, trying to see if someone had indeed said it. Seeing no one around, I grabbed the piece of paper again. "Bella," I whispered as I wrote, hoping she could hear this message through the ink, "I love you."

_Be safe._

That's all the note read.


	4. Pretty White Dresses and Edward's Terror

**Pretty White Dresses and Edward's Terror**

Bella looked down at the beautiful, flowing white dress she wore. Fingering some fabric, she giggled, a blush spreading across her face.

"Really, Alice, what is this for?"

Alice smirked as she took a pin out of her mouth. "That's for me to know now and you to live later. Besides, if I told you it would ruin all my fun." _And I almost never can get you into something that costs over $100 without a fight._

I smiled to myself from my position just outside the room. _Enjoying this, brother? _Alice asked me in her head. _Stop looking; it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding!_

At that I almost laughed out loud. Here was Alice, planning every last detail to our wedding, and I hadn't even proposed to Bella yet! I wonder what she would think if she knew she was getting fitted into her wedding dress…

If only I could find a decent way to propose! I'd been antagonizing over it for a while now, but the words just didn't seem to be there. Neither Emmett nor Japer was any help.

"She always just tells me when we're having another marriage." Jasper said when I asked him. "Alice never was one for formalities."

"Yeah, and then she convinces Rose that we need another one too. We really don't have much a say in it." I sighed out loud. _Neither of you are helpful at all. Not even marginally. _

_Ah, but Edward, let Alice have her fun. What harm can she do? _

That was exactly my point. Both of them had too many weddings of their own in the past, whereas this would be Bella and mine' first. I slumped down on the floor, reaching out toward Alice's mind. _Alice…? I need to know what she's going to say. I'm…afraid._

I could tell she was trying not to laugh. _You, scared? Ha. _A vision quickly scattered into her mind, and I 'looked' politely away, afraid to know if it had to do with Bella. _Hm…she'll say no at first, but soon she'll wear down. If you do what you're planning, and tell her you'll Turn her during your honeymoon, I think she'll agree sooner. And the sooner the better. _We both shuddered inwardly as an image of the Volturi came to us.

I wonder what Bella will be like once she is a…monster…like us. Could she still blush scarlet? Will she still smell so wonderful? Would she still believe I had a soul? Would she still look like my Bella? I remember seeing the dramatic, yet subtle, changing in my family members. Would the same drastic change happen to Bella;_ my_ Bella?

For the first time in almost a hundred and ten years, I was truly terrified.

**AN: A little one-shot from before Edward proposed to Bella. Since Alice is always dressing her up anyhow, Bella doesn't have a clue…**


	5. The Same Old Argument

**The Same Old Argument**

"I've made up my mind. I will die for you, but I won't live for you." I sighed, lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling.

He stretched out next to me, turning my face so I was looking into his eyes. "Think about what you just said: you won't _live_ for me, but you will _die_ for me. A bit morbid, don't you think?"

I chuckled. "Not when dying means being with you forever."

His expression shifted into a sad, solemn one. "I won't let you toss out your life, your mortality, for me. What's so special about me that you would give everything else up?"

"You saw me when no one else did. When I was merely the new, outcast girl. And you make me feel whole. I won't let anything take it away. Would you rather have my soul condemned, or be spying on me in 60 years or something and I'm the crazy old lady with 20 cats and no family!"

"I wouldn't want you unhappy."

"Seems like either way one of us isn't satisfied." I muttered.

He kissed from my jawline up to my lips. "Can we talk about this later, Bella?"

I frowned. "Yes, Edward, but don't think I'll forget."

"You won't," a high pitched voice called from outside the door.

"ALICE!"


End file.
